Countries of the World (Tamara Henson)
Countries of the World, or COTW, is a user-made expansion pack made by Tamara Henson, Sneke_Bite, Denomon3144, Moy and Zoo Tycooner FR for Zoo Tycoon Wildlife. It contains a variety of animals and objects organized in themed packs, one for each country. Contents Argentina * Brazilian Squirrel * Patagonian Gray Fox * Southern River Otter * Patagonian Mara * South American Fur Seal * Pink Fairy Armadillo * Painted Coral Snake * Cascavel * King Penguin * Patagonian Weasel Australia Animals * Antilopine Kangaroo * Australian Ghost Bat * Australian Pelican * Australian Snubfin Dolphin * Black-headed Monitor * Brolga * Common Wombat * Desert Rat Kangaroo * Lumholtz's Tree-Kangaroo * Major Mitchell's Cockatoo * Musky Rat Kangaroo * Toolache Wallaby * Western Brush Wallaby * Whiptail Wallaby Animal Food * Live Food Pipistrelle Botswana * Bushbuck * Cotton's Roan Antelope * Mountain Reedbuck * Selous' Mongoose * Sharpe's Grysbok * Southern Reedbuck * Transvaal Girdled Lizard * White-tailed Mongoose * Woolly-necked Stork Brazil * Amazonian Bush Dog * Black Caiman * Black-striped Capuchin * Blond Capuchin * Brazilian Cavy * Brazilian Porcupine * Brazilian Three-banded Armadillo * Gray Brocket * Hoary Zorro * Lowland Paca * Maguari Stork * Maned Sloth * Pacarana * Pantanal Cat * Pied Tamarin * Red-tailed Boa * Silky Anteater * Water Opossum * Whistling Heron Cambodia * Asian Fairy Bluebird * Bengal Florican * Cloud Monitor * Clouded Leopard * Giant Ibis * Golden Moon Bear * Kouprey * Mekong Freshwater Stingray * Pygmy Slow Loris * Red Junglefowl * Red-Headed Vulture * Red-Shanked Douc * Silvery Lutang * Southern River Terrapin * Sunbeam Snake * Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon Canada * American Mink * American Porcupine * American Red Squirrel * Arctic Fox * Arctic Hare * Blanding's Turtle * Blue Racer * Bohemian Waxwing * Canadian Goose * Canadian Toad * Eastern Tiger Salamander * Lac La Croix Indian Pony * Mackenzie Valley Wolf * Northern Fur Seal * Peary Caribou * Ringed Seal * Spirit Bear * Thinhorn Sheep * Thirteen-lined Ground Squirrel * Trumpeter Swan * Vancouver Island Marmot China * Alpine Musk Deer * Assam Macaque * Baiji * Black Snub-nosed Monkey * Dwarf Blue Sheep * Chinese Alligator * Chinese Blue Sheep * Chinese Giant Salamander * Chinese Water Deer * Golden Snub-nosed Monkey * Gray Snub-nosed Monkey * Red Goral * Sarus Crane * Sichuan Takin * Spot-billed Pelican * Stump-tailed Macaque * Tibetan Wolf Democratic Republic of the Congo * Allen's Swamp Monkey * Aquatic Genet * Bates' Pygmy Antelope * De Brazza's Monkey * Dryas Monkey * Elegant Galago * Giant Forest Hog * Kinda Yellow Baboon * L'host's Monkey * Meller's Mongoose * Moustached Guenon * Owl-faced Monkey * Pousargues' Mongoose * Red-tailed Guenon Ethiopia * African Wild Cat * Northern Bat-eared Fox * Defassa Waterbuck * Dibatag * Highland Mountain Nyala * Livingstone's Eland * Maned Rat * Mantled Guereza Monkey * Menelik Bushbuck * Nile Lechwe * Sennar Roan Antelope * Side-striped Jackal * Soemmerring's Gazelle * Walia Ibex Great Britain * Bilberry Goat * British Red Squirrel * Chillingham Cattle * European Eel * European Jay * European Green Woodpecker * European Robin * Exmoor Pony * Grey Seal * Kellas Cat * Kerry Bog Pony * Pembroke Welsh Corgi * Scottish Red Deer * Scottish Wildcat * Slow Worm * Soay Sheep * West European Hedgehog India * Asiatic Lion * Asiatic Water Buffalo * Brahminy Kite * Chinkara * Gee's Golden Langur * Hanuman Langur * Indian Black Tortoise * Indian Giant Squirrel * Indian Rock Python * Indian Leopard * Indian Spotted Chevrotain * Jungle Cat * King Cobra * Nilgai * Nilgiri Tahr * Pink-Headed Duck * Sambar * Sangai * Tawny Nurse Shark Indonesia *Bay Cat *Blood Python *Bornean Bristlehead *Bornean Elephant *Bornean Rhinoceros *Bornean Yellow Muntjac *Giant Sunda Rat *Green Junglefowl *Malayan Colugo *Malayan Weasel *Muller's Gibbon *Sumatran Dhole *Sumatran Orangutan *Sunda Pangolin *Sunda Stink Badger Japan * Amami Rabbit * Bonin Wood Pigeon * Green Pheasant * Iriomote Cat * Japanese Otter * Japanese Fox * Japanese Raccoon Dog * Japanese Sea Lion * Kikuzato's Brook Snake * Kuroiwa's Ground Gecko * Red-crowned Crane * Ryukyu Serpent Eagle * Tanezumi Rat Mexico * Bare-throated Tiger Heron * Cozumel Fox * Geoffroy's Spider Monkey * Mexican Grizzly Bear * Mexican Prairie Dog * Northern Elephant Seal * Northern Naked-tailed Armadillo * Reddish Egret * Wood Stork * Yellow-crowned Night Heron * Yucatan Brown Brocket Namibia * African Striped Weasel * Black-Faced Impala * Brown Hyena * Cape Eland * Cape Fox * Cape Genet * Chacma Baboon * Damara Dik-dik * Hartmann's Mountain Zebra * Lichtenstein's Hartebeest * Oribi * Small-spotted Genet * Smith's Red Rock Rabbit * Steenbok * Vervet Monkey Pakistan * Common Kingfisher * Fishing Cat * Himalayan Brown Bear * Himalayan Marmot * Kashmir Deer * Kashmir Gray Langur * Marco Polo Sheep * Pakicetus * Smooth-coated Otter * Urial * Western Horned Tragopan * Yellow-throated Marten Peru * Alpaca * American Jabiru Stork * Andean Mountain Cat * Guinea Pig * Mantled Howler Monkey * Marine Otter * Montane Cavy * Northern Pudu * Peruvian Night Monkey * Peruvian Pelican * Peruvian Stream Lizard * Sechuran Fox * South American Sea Lion * Spectral Bat * Waved Albatross Russia * Altai Wapiti * Bearded Seal * Bergman's Bear * Bobak Marmot * Chukar Partridge * Djungarian Hamster * Eastern Great Bustard * Russian Tortoise * Sable * Siberian Crane * Siberian Ibex * Siberian Pit Viper * Siberian Roe Deer * Siberian Tundra Wolf * Siberian Weasel * Snow Sheep * Steller's Sea Eagle * Ussuri Racoon Dog Somalia * Beisa Oryx * Lesser Egyptian Jerboa * Naked Mole-Rat * Northern Lesser Kudu * Schlieffen's Bat * Silver Dik-Dik * Somali Dwarf Mongoose * Somali Galago * Somali Hedgehog * Somali Leopard * Somali Ostrich * Somali Warthog * Somali Wild Ass Thailand *Banded Bullfrog *Big-headed Turtle *Burmese Ferret Badger *Crested Honey Buzzard *Fea's Muntjac *King Quail *Kitti's Hog-nosed Bat *Schomburgk's Deer *Siamese Cat *Siamese Crocodile *Siamese Fireback *Siamese Green-eyed Gecko *Siamese Jackal *Southern Dhole *Sun Bear *White-breasted Waterhen Tunisia * African Owl Pigeon * Barbary Deer * Cirl Bunting * North African Sengi * Rhim Gazelle * Tunis Sheep * Tunisian Barb * Tunisian Fringe-Fingered Lizard United States * American Robin * Channel Island Fox * Florida Black Bear * Glacier Bear * Greater Prairie Chicken * California Mountain Lion * Oregon Pronghorn * San Joaquin Kit Fox * Sonoran Pronghorn * White Plains Bison * Whooping Crane * Wood Bison Gallery Countries of the World Thailand.jpg Where to find * User-Made Creations Category:User-Made Expansion Packs Category:Tamara Henson Category:Countries of the World (Tamara Henson)